the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Karen Ceesay Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel Karen Ceesay portrayed Bertie in Season 6. ---- What role have you had within The Walking Dead? ' Bertie, member of the Hilltop Colony. '''Outside of The Walking Dead, what would fans know you best for? ' Allison, the Google rep from “The Internship” is probably my most prominent role. I got to interview Vince Vaughn & Owen Wilson with BJ Novak and that was loads of fun. Maybe also from ABC’s “Resurrection” and Bravo’s “Army Wives.” 'As you have starred within a few different productions with the supernatural and undead, have you thought about your own apocalypse plan if the flesh hungry dead were to rise? ' Of course! But, that practice started way before I was ever cast in these projects, however. I regularly categorize my friends by how useful they would be in the apocalypse. Gotta hit up my gun toting friends first. You know this is Georgia, so I have plenty of those, but who is the most agile and who has the most ammo? Don’t know how useful acting skills would be in the Apocalypse, but I can build things – CHECK! The rest of my crew: My son, because I birthed him; My husband is a chef and can always find & cook something and make it taste great – CHECK! A friend from Florida and she ALWAYS has LOADS of water – CHECK! One friend is a paramedic which *should* be great, but I could see him going crazy – CUT! '''How did you get your role within the show? Auditioned. This was my second audition for the show, the first was for Season 2. After going so long with no auditions, I figured I just missed out. Low and behold… Could you talk us through the process of the days you had shooting and what they entailed? As on most sets, the days are long with a lot of down time when they are shooting other scenes. Things are definitely different working on a big ole horror show than say on a sitcom. Soooo many props and SFX, plus we had live animals the days I shot - there was a lot going on. But, it was amazing to witness the process first hand. ' What factor of the show helped you most when getting into character? ' All of the fun stuff – the environment (was Hilltop amazing or WHAT?? They built that!), the wardrobe, the knives, actual zombies, the BLOOD, Michonne coming right at you… What are your opinions on fan theories that Bertie could be the television counterpart of comic book character Brianna? ' Yes, I have seen some of that speculation and wonder myself. It would be great, mainly because… she is still ALIVE. HA! But none of us know what the plans are for Bertie just yet. We will all have to wait and see. '''Can you confirm if you will be returning to the show? ' I can neither confirm nor deny. (Cue maniacal laughter) 'What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? ' I’ve been on a lot of sets and this is the first one I’ve been on where there are absolutely NO egos. It is a very collaborative environment which is great for the new kid on the block. Given the magnitude of not just the show, but of the talent on that show, I was focused on being prepared and professional. 'Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ' Nothing specific… that I can mention, but we did have a lot of fun. 'What was it like working with cast members such as R. Keith Harris (Harlan Carson) and Iian Srulovicz (Wesley)? ' The entire Hilltop crew had a blast shooting. All of us got along really well. Again, coming in on a show like this could have been really intimidating, but we went through it together. Specifically: Keith was really cool and laid back. Ilan & I had our first scene/day together, so we spent the most time together and bonded quickly. We have also kept the most in touch after shooting. '''If you had to describe Bertie in one word what would it be? Not much is known about Bertie just yet but for her to have survived this long, she has to be strong. I look forward to seeing what is in store for her. ' Were there anymore scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? ' Pretty much everything made it. I had one line cut, but whatchagonnado? Did your character have a backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? ' Nothing was created. But, jokingly, we would come up with different “jobs” we had in our pre-apocalypse lives – dance instructor, math teacher, gift basket creator, Mary Kay sales rep, etc. '''What was the best thing about working of The Walking Dead? ' First…it’s THE WALKING DEAD!!! It’s been said over and over, but the cast and crew are just so great to work with. They were all so welcoming right from the start. Everyone was down to earth, laid back and dedicated to putting out good work; a well-oiled machine. Coming in on a show this big could have been a much more overwhelming experience were they not so open. 'What advice would you give to readers trying to break into the entertainment industry? ' Study, practice, study, observe, network, study… Join an organization (or two) & get involved. Be a person of service to this industry. Give something back. 'Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? ' I do have an upcoming film, but those pesky NDA’s keep me from sharing/ '''Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Thank YOU! Category:Interviews